This invention relates to an identification system comprising an interrogator and a plurality of transponders.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/816,893 describes an identification system comprising an interrogator and a number of individual transponders which may be attached to or associated with articles to be identified. The articles to be identified may be, for example, items of stock in a supermarket or warehouse.
It is an object of the invention to increase the probability of transponder identification in a system of the kind referred to above.